The Techno-organic
by MissDecepticon
Summary: Angel isn't like any other human. She is a techno-organic and she doesn't even know until Megatron finds her and makes her be his slave. Soon the Autobots rescue her and Optimus becomes her guardian. They soon fall for each other. Optimus Prime x oc This is Armada verse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Taken**

* * *

><p>Angel was in her room doing homework. Once she was done she asked her mom if she could go on a walk in the canyon. When her mom said yes she got her bag and put all the stuff that she needed in it. She got her phone out and texted Alexis. She said,"Hey, can you come down to the canyon?"<p>

"Yeah, sure thing. I was just about to go there right now," Alexis replied.

When Angel got the message she was already out the door and on her way to the canyon. She got to the canyon before Alexis so she decided to sit down and wait for her. While she was waiting she heard a huge boom near her.

"What was that," she asked herself.

Angel started to walk and then went into a small jog until she was running at full speed. She almost fell down as she skidded to a stop as she saw something giant standing right in front of her. It looked like a robot but much scarier. It stared down at her with gleaming red eyes, or optics. She started to back away as it took a step Towards her. Suddenly she felt a surge go through her hand. She looked down at it and gasped.

"What the...,"she was interrupted when the giant robot started to talk.

"Interesting," he said to himself. "Your readings are off the charts. You seem to be part cybertronian. You're the signal that I detected."

When he said that he started to reach for her. She saw his giant hand coming for her and quickly looked at her hand. It went back to normal, so she started to run. She didn't get far when the robot's hand wrapped around her small body. She screamed when he started to lift her to his face. When he brought her all the way to his face she saw his fangs.

"You're coming with me,"he said.

Suddenly they were in what looked like an abandoned ship in space. Angel looked all around her and saw Earth in the distance. She then realized that she was on the moon. She also realized that she was breathing. She should be dead right now. Then she looked up at the robot and saw that he was looking at her.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Megatron," he said," and your new master."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the canyon<strong>

"Hey, Angel I'm here with the others," Alexis yelled as her, Rad, and Carlos entered the canyon.

"Where is she," Rad asked as he looked around for her.

"I don't know," Alexis replied.

They ran further into the canyon and found giant footprints there.

"Guys, do you recognize these footprints," Carlos asked.

Rad and Alexis looked at them closer. The both gasped as they recognized whose footprints the were.

"They're Megatron's," Alexis said. "Angel has been taken by Megatron."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more chapters for this story. This in Transformers Armada since it wasn't in the summary. Until next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Made Into A Slave**

* * *

><p>Angel looked up at Megatron and asked,"What do you mean master?"<p>

Megatron didn't answer her question. He started to walk towards his quarters. He was almost there until Starscream intercepted him.

"Lord Megatron, the signal that you detected, it vanished." He looked down at his hand and saw something interesting. The human girl was imminating a huge signal. "Is that where the signal was coming from?"

"What do you think Starscream? I wouldn't just bring a random human into our base," Megatron said.

Starscream looked back down at Angel. "What are you going to do with her Lord Megatron?"

Megatron was about to tell him, but remembered that he still had Angel in his hand. He wanted what he was going to do to her to be a surprise. He then saw Demolishor walking by. "Demolishor, come here."

"Yes Lord Megatron," Demolishor asked as he was walking towards him.

"Take the girl to my quarters," he commanded.

"Yes sir."

Demolishor took Angel out of Megatron's hand. When he did Megatron turned back to Starscream.

"I plan on making her my slave. Since she is a techno-organic, I thought that she could be useful."

"She didn't look that obedient," Starscream said.

"Oh she'll learn to obey me." After he said that he turned and started to walk towards his quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Autobot Base<strong>

"Optimus," all of the kids screamed. All of the Autobots turned to look at them.

"What is it," Optimus asked.

"You know Angel, our friend we told you about?" They all nodded so Alexis continued. "Well she was going to meet me in the canyon, but when we got there she wasn't anywhere to be found. We went further into the canyon and found Megatron's footprints. So we'll get to the point. Angel has been kidnapped by Megatron!"

They all gasped when they heard the shocking news.

"Red Alert, try to find a way to get us to the moon. We are going to save Angel"

"Yes sir. Optimus, if my calculations are correct, at the time Alexis said there was a massive energy signal. It doesn't seem like a minion."

"Hey, that is where Angel said she would be," Alexis said.

"Optimus, I think that the signal was coming from her. We need to get her back to make sure."

"Okay, we know what our objective is. Let's get to work."

"Thanks Optimus," Alexis said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back With Angel and Megatron<strong>

Megatron entered his quarters and saw Angel standing on his desk. He went over to it and opened a drawer.

"What are you doing," Angel asked.

Megatron didn't say anything to her. Angel looked over the desk and saw what he was getting out of the drawer. It looked like a collar. A collar that was small enough to fit around her neck. She started to back up when she said that. Megatron noticed this.

"Come here," he commanded.

Angel didn't move. She wasn't going to do anything for this guy. Megatron got mad and quickly grabbed her. She barely had enough time to struggle before Megatron put the collar on and dropped her. She landed on the desk with a loud thud. SHe landed on her side and a surge of pain went up her side.

"What do you want with me'" she asked in a yelling voice. Megatron didn't answer her question right away. He walked over to his berth and got what looked like a remote. He put his finger over a button on it and started to laugh.

"Since you are a techno-organic, girl, you are going to be my slave and you will obey me. If you don't, well it's better if I show you."

Megatron then pressed the button on the remote and Angel started to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible ending right now but it will get better in the next chapter.<strong>

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rescued By Autobots?

oOo

It had only been 2 days since Angel was taken and she was already going through severe punishments. She had already learned how to control her new-found powers. Megatron was training her to hunt other people and she didn't want to.

When Megatron would hear her say "No," he would press button on that freakin' remote.

"You will obey me," Megatron said.

"No, you can't make me hurt anyone."

Yes I can; if you ever want to see your family again."

Angel gasped when she heard that. Megatron heard it and chuckled.

"Don't hurt them," she pleaded. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Oh I won't hurt them, yet. If you don't obey me, I will have Starscream locate them and kill them."

"No! Please don't."

"Then do as I say."

Angel didn't want her mom and dad to die. She had no choice.

"Fine, I'll obey you."

"Good Girl."

oOo

**At the Autobot Base**

"Optimus sir, I have figured out a way to get to the moon," Red Alert said.

"Good. Autobots, prepare to warp there as soon as possible," Optimus said.

oOo

**With Megatron and Angel**

"You're hesitating. If you want the Decepticons to win this war, then you must stop hesitating." Megatron said

Angel was doing what Megatron said but she kept getting punished for doing it wrong. She would try to beg him to stop but when she would, he would punish her even more. Finally, she lost control. Her whole body transformed. It was all black and purple. Her optics were red and she had purple highlights in her hair.

"I'm tryong. You can't expect me to get it right the first time"

"Don,t you dare yell at me. I'm your master. Oh well, I guess you want your family to die."

angel calmed down once he said that. He smirked down at her. She fell to her knees and started to cry. She didn't want her family to die. When she transformed, her purple highlights stayed the same.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Megatron then got a call from Starscream saying that Autobots had infiltrated their base. Megatron quickly grabbed Angel. Angel started to stubble once Megatron grabbed her. He turned around and was about to leave but saw Optimus at the doorway.

"Let her go, Megatron," Optimus said.

"Hmm... let me think. No!"

Optimus then shot Megatron in the gut. After he did that, he quickly caught Angel, who was falling out of Megatron's hand.

"Red Alert, I have Angel; let's get out of here."

"Yes sir."

Once Red Alert said that, all of the Autobots warped out of the Decepticon base. When Optimus disappeared, Megatron screamed.

oOo

**At the Autobot Base**

Angel was squirming in Optimus' hand.

"Let me go!"she yelled. Optimus then put her on a table in the Med Bay. Once he put her down, she ran to the farthest part of the table. All of the Autobots gathered around her so she had to go to the middle of the table.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're the Autobots,"Jetfire said.

"I know you're the Autobots. i mean who are you?"

" I am Optimus Prime,Optimus said, " and this is Red Alert, Hot Shot, Jetfire, Smokescreen, Blurr, Sideswipe, and Scavenger. You also know Alexis, Rad, and Carlos.

"You're okay," all three of them said at the same time.

"You know them?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Alexis said, "we have some explaining to do."

oOo

**Ooh, a cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating in a while. I will try to update more often. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up people. Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. Had a little bit of writers block but here it is, the 4th chapter of the story. This chapter is shorter than anticipated but pay no attention to that. Anyways, enough about what's going on, here is the next chapter. I own none of the characters ]except my oc, Angel. The others belong to their rightful owners**

oOo

Chapter 4: New Guardian (Continued from Chapter 3)

oOo

_"You know them?" Angel asked._

_"Yeah, we have some explaining to do," Alexis said._

"Yeah, you do. How do you know them?"

"Well, before you came to school here, Carlos, Rad, and I stumbled on a minicon panel. Megatron then came and tried to take it from us, but Optimus came to protect us," Alexis explained. "From then on, we have been helping the Autobots. Now, why did Megatron want you?"

"I don't know," Angel said. "He said that I was a techno-organic."

Angel then transformed and everyone gasped. Optimus started to walk towards her and started to pick up the same energy signal as they did before. "Red Alert, she is the object that was giving off the signal," Optimus said.

"I know," Red Alert responded. "I'm picking up the same signal."

"I have to tell y'all something," Angel said without warning.

Optimus and Red Alert stopped talking and started to listen to Angel.

"When I was with Megatrin, he said that if I didn't do what he said, he would kill my parents."

"Okay," Optimus said. "Hot Shot and Sideswipe, go to Angel's house to make sure her parents are okay."

"Yes sir," Hot Shot said.

"Come on bro," Sideswipe said to Hot Shot.

"Oh, and take the kids with you, Since you don't know where Angel lives, they will show you," Optimus said.

"Yes sir," Hot Shot responded. "Come on kids."

"Okay," they all said

Hot Sot and Sideswipe transformed. They let the kids climb in them and they drove away. Angel decided to stay behind.

"Now Angel, since Megatron wants you, you are going to need a guardian," Optimus said.

"A guardian?" Angel asked.

"Yes, so one of us can protect you. Who do you choose?"

Angel looked at all of the Autobots around her. She really didn't trust an of them yet, even though they saved her life. She decided to choose Optimus. "I'm going to choose Optimus. Since he save me from Megatron, I trust him the most."

"Very well Angel. Looks like I'm your guardian."

oOo

**That was chapter 4. Please don't mind the grammar. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys. I'm sure that you heard about my other story, "Megatron's Caged Bird", has been put on hold. This will not affect this story or "Bleeding Love". I just can't think of what else to write for that story. Anyways, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so here is an extra long chapter. Don't mid the grammar.**

oOo

Chapter 5: Training

It had only been a couple of days and Angel already knew how to control her powers.

"Well since you know how to control your powers, I'll have Scavenger train you to defend yourself," Optimus said.

"You mean from Megatron,"Angel asked.

"Yeas and the other Decepticons who will try to take you to Megatron. From what I hear, he still wants you."

"Okay, but how will I know how to use my weapons and keep balance on my flying?"

"I'll have Blurr teach you how to use your weapons and I''l have Jetfire teach you how to fly. Now, you better meet Scavenger in the training room. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Okay, see you later Optimus."

Angel then left the command center and went to the training room. Scavenger was already there waiting for her. He was giving her and a glare and his yellow optics kind of creeped her out.

"You're late,"he said.

"Sorry, I was talking to Optimus."

"Well since you're new at this, I'll give you one more try to be on time. Now, I will only teach you the basic moves. If don't get it right, you will spend the rest of the day trying to. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Scavenger then taught Angel a couple of moves on how to defend herself. She didn't get it right so Scavenger told her to practice. Scavenger eventually fell asleep. Angel tried to wake him up. Once he did wake up, he was annoyed from all of her yelling.

"Did you get it right," Scavenger asked.

"Yes sir."

"Show me."

Angel showed Scavenger the moves. When she was done, she looked up at him.

"Perfect,"Scavenger said. "Now I want you to keep practicing it for the next couple of days."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly Scavenger heard Blurr's voice through his comm link.

"Scavenger, have you seen Angel? I need to show her how to use her weapons."

"Yes, she's with me. I'll send her over to you."

"Okay make sure to tell her I'm in the command center."

"Got it"

Angel was tying her shoe when Scavenger walked up to her.

"You need to go see Blurr in the command center. Do you remember what he looks like?"

"Okay, he's the blue and white one with a visor?"

"Yes, now go."

"Yes sir."

Angel then ran out of the training room and went to the command center, When she got there, Blurr was leaning against the wall, taking his gun apart and putting it back together like it was the easiest thing in the world. He didn't notice she was there until she gave a little cough to get his attention. He looked over at her and stood up.

"Good you're here. Let's get started," he said.

"Are we going to be practicing in here,"Angel asked.

"No, we're going outside."

Blurr started walking to the door that led outside. Angel followed but couldn't keep up with him. Once they got outside, Blurr turned around and looked down at her. Angel was already transformed.

"Do you know what kind of weapons you have?"

"I think I have two hand guns, two hand cannons, and a saber."

"Okay, so let's get's get started. I'll teach you the first rule about guns."

"Okay, what's the first rule?"

"The first rule is not to shoot your own teammate. There are a lot of basic skills and I can only teach you so many at a time."

"Okay, so what's first?"

"The first lesson is how to keep your balance when you are shooting your gun because it will knock you down on your first try."

Angel nodded and started doing everything Blurr said. After a couple of hours, Angel already went through what could take up years of training to do and perfected it.

"Good job," Blurr said. "You already went through half of the techniques."

"Thanks; am I done for the day?"

"Yes, you're done with me. Male sure you do to Jetfire."

"Yes sir."

Angel then left Blurr to his own training. She went back to the command center. Jetfire wasn't there so she decided to go looking for him. While she was searching, she ran into Optimus.

"Angel, what are you doing her? I thought you were training with Jetfire," Optimus said.

"I was going to but he wasn't at the command center,"Angel said. "Have you seen him."

"No i haven't. You should go check his quarters. He's probably still there sleeping."

"Okay"

Angel then started to walk past options towards jet fire's quarters. Suddenly, she realized something. She didn't know where his quarters were. "Optimus, can you take me to Jetfire's quarters?"

"Of course Angel"

oOo

**At Jetfire's quarters**

"Thanks for showing me to Jetfire's quarters," Angel said to Optimus nicely.

"No problem," Optimus said. "Make sure you yell really loud to wake him up."

"Okay, bye."

When Optumus left, angel walked towards the door that led to Jetfire's quarters. It opened automatically and she went in. The room was big with a desk and berth. Jetfire was on the berth completely asleep. Angel sighed and took a deep breathe.

"Jetfire!"

Jetfire's optics opened up wide as he heard the scream. He sat up and looked over his berth.

"Hey Angel, what are you doing here," Jetfire asked as he saw Angel standing in front of him, breathing heavily.

"You're suppesed to be training me," she said.

"Oh crap! I forgot. Okay kid, let's go outside and you can learn how to fly from the best flyer from Cybertron."

"Sweet, let's go."

Angel and Jetfire then went outside. They both transformed and Angel was surprised to see that Jetfire was a space shuttle. None of her friends knew this, but she was secretly learning thing about space.

oOo

**Time Skip**

After a couple of hours theyboth went inside They both said their goodbyes and Jetfire went back outside to go on patrol. Angel saw him leave and went to the command center. When she got there Optimus was standing there, watching their previous missions.

"Optimus,"Angel asked,"can you take me for a ride?"

Optimus turned around and said,"Sure Angel. You're already finished with your training?"

"Yeah."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere. I just want to get to know my guardian, and maybe we can watch the sunset together. Would you like that?"

"That would be nice, Angel. Come on, let's go."

Optimus then leaned down and allowed Angel to jump on his hand. When she did, they walked to the room where they warped to there location. Angel didn't know where they were but it was beautiful. There was a beach with many trees and there were mountains surrounding them. There was a small hill near the beach.

"Wow Optimus, this is beautiful. How did you know where to go," Angel asked.

"I told Red Alert that you wanted to go somewhere nice and beautiful. Also, since I'm your guardian, I thought that I could get to know you."

"Oh, Optimus, that's so sweet. I would like to get to know you too."

Optimus looked down at her and smiled under his face mask. They then started to walk towards the small hill near the beach. Angle looked at Optimus as he set her down on it. Suddenly the shy started to turn orange and they both started to watch the sunset and see its glare on the ocean water. No one said anything for the rest of the time. Little did they know there was a dark shadow watching them.

oOo

**Well that was chapter 5. I hope you like it. I made it extra long just for y'all. Again, don't mind the grammar. Until next time.**


End file.
